


[Podfic] Taking Liberties

by dodificus



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While I do enjoy tickling the ivories for hours at a time, and have occasionally fancied that a bit of tricky finger-work was carried out so adeptly as to bring the house down, this was in the way of being a metaphor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Taking Liberties

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking Liberties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45825) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



**Length:** 47:52  
 **File Size:** 51.8 MB (mp3) | 22.2 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3200912221.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200912211.zip)

Podbook created by cybel  
Cover by cybel

Originally posted December 21st 2009 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/332633.html) at Livejournal Podslash


End file.
